Fixed video and stills cameras may be used for monitoring an object such as a person within given coverage or monitored area. Examples include security cameras mounted in and about buildings which are monitored by security guards. Other cameras may incorporate controllable movement so that a security guard may track an object, for example to follow a person of interest moving about a building. Various surveillance systems are available to detect an object, for example by detecting movement or scene changes. The object may then be tracked or otherwise monitored using fixed and/or moveable cameras.